


Mr. Werewolf

by SilverCamellia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lobisomem, Um pouquinho gore, É minha primeira vez postando qq eu faço
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCamellia/pseuds/SilverCamellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos deveriam ter medo do lobo mau.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Presente do Amigo Secreto do Shuriken 2.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KelenYoru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KelenYoru).



> Presente do amigo secreto do Shuriken 2.0 para General Kelen Yoru.
> 
> Aproveite!~

Um quarto escuro. O vento uiva do lado de fora, no que aparenta ser uma floresta. O ambiente cheira a carne podre e parece estar sujo há meses. Uma pequena televisão de tubo é ativada, a imagem tremeluzindo antes de estabilizar na imagem de uma repórter e um homem bem vestido, de frente a uma floresta escura.

_ -Delegado, obrigada pela sua presença. Acho que falo pelas dez cidades atacadas quando pergunto, nós temos chances de achar o Lobisomem? -  _ A repórter, uma jovem atraente, apontou o microfone para o homem, e a câmera focou nele.

_ -Eu agradeço a chance de responder as perguntas, Michie. Bem, nossas pistas infelizmente ainda são fracas. As poucas coisas que achamos são pelos, mas não parecem ser de nenhum tipo de animal conhecido. As marcas de mordidas indicam apenas um lobo que ataca continuamente, em todas as vitimas foram achadas marcas condizentes, as outras aparecendo e sumindo. _

A repórter puxou o microfone de volta, com um rosto sério _. - Então o senhor afirma que mais de dez meses de buscas resultaram em quase nada?  _

O delegado parecia desconfortável _. - Não, veja bem, Michie. Ele é cuidadoso. Achamos várias pistas, mas a maioria é duvidosa. Nós prometemos parar esse maniaco log-_

A imagem cortou repentinamente, sendo substituída por uma tela preta. A sombra em frente a TV deu risada, e se fez mais confortável na poltrona. - _ Ahm, bem, parece que houve um problema no sinal com a Michie, nós resolveremos em alguns minutos. Enquanto isso, fiquem com a nossa reportagem especial.  _ \- O ancora suava frio, e ele correu para trás da câmera antes da reportagem começar.

_ O Lobisomem. Assim é chamado o serial killer responsável pela morte de pelo menos sessenta pessoas, e o desaparecimento de trinta delas. _

As imagens variavam entre cenas de crime com faixas da polícia e pessoas chorando.

_ Tudo começou na pacata cidade de Willow Springs, próxima a área de preservação Devils Backbone, do Parque de Proteção Mark Twain. Três amigos adolescentes foram mortos violentamente, e outras três crianças sumiram. Os adolescentes John K., William C. e Mark J. foram encontrados no parque da cidade, destroçados. Na noite dos acontecimentos, a lua cheia reinava nos céus do Missouri. O acontecimento não recebeu muita atenção, até o próximo. _

_ Na lua cheia seguinte, na cidade de Potosi, ao nordeste de Willow Springs, e também ao lado de uma área de preservação, mais três pessoas foram mortas e três sumiram. Dessa vez, a família dos Hemsworth, composta pelo pai, Charles, a mãe, Angeline e um menino de seis anos de idade, Jack, foi achada morta na sala da casa. Seus vizinhos, dois homens recém-casados e uma senhora idosa, foram sequestrados. Na manhã seguinte, as crianças levadas de Willow Springs foram achadas em frente a uma das igrejas. _

_ E assim, mais cidades foram sendo atacadas. Sempre no mesmo padrão: três mortos, três sequestrados, e os sequestrados da lua cheia anterior mortos na frente de alguma igreja. _

As fotos se repetiam; rostos de fotos sorridentes, casas e igrejas, e mais fitas policiais. Um uivo longo cortou o silêncio da floresta do lado de fora. A pessoa na cadeira de frente para a TV olhava repetidamente para o relógio de pulso, como se esperasse por algo.

_ A polícia já não era mais capaz de descobrir nada, então o FBI foi chamado. Um time de sete pessoas foi convocado, e o inesperado aconteceu.  _

_ Na ultima lua cheia, a cidade onde o ataque era mais provável, Yalobusha County, a sudeste da Floresta Nacional de Holly Springs, abrigava o time do FBI, que ocupou uma das casas mais próximas a floresta. A casa foi mantida em isolamento, para atrair o serial killer, e os policiais receberam ordens para retornar apenas ao amanhecer. O que viram na manhã seguinte assustou todos. _

A tela travou na imagem de uma casa grande e bonita, e retornou para a mesa do âncora, que estava vazia. Alguns murmúrios eram ouvidos, muito baixos para serem distinguíveis. Rapidamente o documentário retornou.

_ Os agentes Jim, 45 anos, Charles, 37 anos, Kimberly, 36, Mark, 36, Donald, 32 e Lucy, 29, foram achados mortos dentro da casa. Megan, de 30 anos, foi encontrada viva num dos quartos, mas por estar em estado de choque, tentou fugir dos policiais e caiu nas escadas, morrendo no processo.  _

A imagem mudou da foto de uma mulher para uma das paredes, onde a frase “O lobisomem está aqui” foi escrita em sangue. 

_ Esta frase foi escrita pela agente Megan, no quarto onde ela se escondeu. Junto a ela, foram encontrados os registros em filme do que aconteceu na casa durante a madrugada, e os policiais resolveram assistir.  _

Um homem surgiu na tela, abaixo de si as letras dizendo seu nome e posição na polícia. Ele parecia perturbado.

- _ O que… O que nós vimos naquela fita é algo de um louco. Todas as paredes foram manchadas de sangue. E nenhum corpo estava intacto. Ele… -  _ O policial parou, respirou fundo e continuou. -  _ Haviam braços e pernas soltos, jogados pela casa. Órgãos, ossos, era um show de horrores. -  _ Pausa. O homem tirou o suor da testa, colocou as mãos no rosto e deu um grito abafado. -  _ Aquele LOUCO brincou com eles! Nós vimos as filmagens, todos foram destroçados vivos! A agente mais nova não tinha nem trinta anos, e foi arrastada pela garganta! Tudo por causa daquele maldito lobisomem! -  _ Num rompante, o policial jogou a câmera no chão e começou a gritar. Seguranças se aproximaram e tentaram acalmar o policial, antes do documentário mudar de cena.

_ Traumatizados com as filmagens, os policiais chamaram o FBI para recolher os corpos dos agentes. A casa foi mantida isolada por um mês, até completarem a limpeza. E, mais tarde, a policia descobriu que os ataques haviam continuado, pois três adolescentes foram achadas mortas e havia mais três pessoas desaparecidas em outra cidade, Holly Springs, a sudoeste da mesma Floresta Nacional. _

_ A fria eficiência do Lobisomem continuou a mesma, seus ataques sendo em cidades próximas a Reservas de Preservação, onde ele poderia facilmente se esconder. A polícia ainda busca- a policia ainda busca- a policia ainda busca- _

O sinal retornou para a repórter, mas a cena era completamente diferente. Na luz esverdeada da visão noturna, a mulher chorava, seu casaco outrora branco manchado de sangue. O cameraman tentava acalmar ela, mas falhava miseravelmente. Uma risada feminina soou pela cabana, e a mulher na poltrona se inclinou para aumentar o volume.

- _ Michi, calma, calma, ele não tá mais aqui! -  _ O cameraman repetia, e a câmera se moveu novamente, sendo deixada no chão.

- _ Michi, Leo, vocês estão me ouvindo? -  _ O âncora perguntou, assustando a mulher, que deu um grito e se encolheu. Os murmúrios que acompanhavam a voz do âncora aumentaram.

- _ Jordan? Jordan, é você? Jordan, nós fomos atacados! Eu perdi o sinal mas  consegui reestabelecer.  _

_ -Calma! Onde vocês estão? O que atacou vocês? E cade o resto de vocês? A Lety, o Michael? E o motorista? - _ A voz do âncora soava preocupada, e o burburinho cessou para ouvir a resposta.

_ -Eu… Eu não sei onde estamos! - _ O cameraman, Leo, tentou olhar em volta, mas era claro que ele não via nada. -  _ Foi o lobisomem! Ele nos atacou! O delegado foi morto, na nossa frente, aquela coisa matou ele! A Michie tá muito machucada! E o resto fugiu também! _

_ -Tenta lembrar, Leo, pra onde vocês fu- Leo, Leo, o que houve? _

O cameraman começou a olhar em volta frenéticamente, enquanto a repórter começou a gritar. O cameraman tampou a boca dela, repetindo “ _ silêncio”.  _ - _ Jordan, ele tá aqui. Ele tá aqui. _

A repórter começou a chorar, e logo o cameraman a seguiu. - _ Jordan, por favor, ajuda a gente. Socorro, socorro, socorro. -  _ Michie engatinhou até a câmera, desesperada. O rosto pálido estava marcado por lágrimas, e a mulher soluçava de desespero.

Num rompante, a luz invadiu o local, e o cameraman gritou. -  _ LEO! - _ Numa confusão, a repórter tentou segurar o amigo, antes de ser arrastada junto. Numa falha tentativa, Michie tentou levar a câmera junto, mas isso apenas rendeu uma imagem mais grotesca ao soltar ela. Na escuridão da floresta, Michie e Leo foram arrastados para longe, aos gritos de socorro.

- _ MICHIE! - _ Uma imagem de problemas técnicos surgiu na TV, cortando os gritos das pessoas da emissora. A mulher da poltrona caiu na gargalhada, antes de se erguer. Ela desligou a televisão e saiu da cabine, onde o vento mordaz bagunçava seu cabelo negro. 

Por fim, o Lobisomem se aproximou da cabine, arrastando a repórter e o cameraman. Com dois chutes bem dados, a mulher silenciou ambos os humanos, antes de se virar para a criatura, que respirava fundo, cansada.

-Bom menino. Vá chamar os cachorrinhos, e traga aquele motorista fujão. Vamos fazer o ritual e ver se algum vinga dessa vez. - A mulher mandou, e a criatura correu para dentro de casa. Os cabelos dourados da repórter foram acariciados, e um sorriso de dentes de lobo brilhou sob lábios vermelhos. Os olhos se expandiram, um amarelo perigoso mostrando sua verdadeira natureza. - Ah, meu amor, você vai vingar, como eu vinguei. E eu vou cuidar bem de você.

**Author's Note:**

> É, espero que tenha gostado, General. Tenha em mente que eu fiz ele no celular e coisa e tal >-> Mas acho que ficou relativamente... Ruim. Ç.Ç


End file.
